


Killing in the Name

by bearpantaloons



Series: The taste of blood on lips of wine [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I don’t know how to tag Rara, anyway this is really angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 16:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18253271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearpantaloons/pseuds/bearpantaloons
Summary: Red Daughter and Lex have been defeated, but in order for her to continue to exist, Kara will have to live exclusively as Supergirl and no one can know, not even Lena.





	Killing in the Name

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little ficlet I posted on tumblr. As a warning, it **does not** end happily, although, if I flesh it out more and expand the fic later on, it can end happily. I’m open to exploring more Red Daughter and making a series of one-shots or ficlets - with or without angst. Let me know if that’s something you’d like. 
> 
> As usual, you can come yell at me on the hellscape that is tumblr under the same username.

Attending her own funeral is a very odd feeling. She sees all of her friends and family there, mourning her, crying over her, and there’s nothing she can do to make it better. She wants to fix it, but she can’t. The worst part is, though, she can’t tell anyone. She can’t tell anyone that she’s still alive and she’s still there. The worst part is, she can’t tell Lena.

_Local Reporter Killed in Crossfire with Supergirl and Lex Luthor._

Lena is the one who gives her eulogy. With tearful eyes and a wavering voice, she recounts her friendship with Kara. She talks about their frequent lunches, how Kara had been the only one who believed in her and didn’t just see her as her name, and how Kara was the best thing that happened to her since she moved to National City.

Kara is paralyzed. She’s there as Supergirl, forced to watch her best friend mourn her. She sees Alex and Eliza in the front row, also crying, even though they know Kara is still alive. They’re keeping up appearances, or maybe being at the funeral feels too real. They know it’s always a possibility with the city constantly under attack. Maybe they’re afraid they’ll have to bury Supergirl next.

//

After Lex unleashed the Red Daughter on her, Kara knew that she won’t be able to let her live. There couldn’t be two Supergirls, especially when they’re actively trying to kill each other. Kara tried to spare the Red Daughter—or, Linda, they’d started calling her—but Lex had brainwashed her. He was able to convince her that Supergirl was the enemy.

When Kara was able to defeat Linda and Lex, the DEO was able to spin the story in a way that made it look like Kara Danvers died. It was the only way it would work; there had been witnesses. In order for Supergirl to continue to exist, Kara Danvers had to die.

//

CatCo runs a story about Kara’s life and her short, but inspiring, career. Even Cat Grant comes back for the funeral and also speaks with the press. She makes it known that CatCo will rename one of their sister locations after Kara.

After the funeral, Kara notices that Lena is gone. She quickly gives her condolences to Kara’s family and friends and flies off to look for Lena. It doesn’t take her long to find her, locating the memorized heartbeat easily at Lena’s apartment. She lands on the balcony and finds Lena sitting on her couch, alone, nursing a drink. She knocks gently on the balcony door and Lena looks at her, but doesn’t move. Lena’s jaw clenches and she grips the glass tighter. Finally, she gets up and opens the balcony door.

“What do you want?” she asks, voice bitter and full of ire.

“I came to see how you were. You left the funeral pretty suddenly,” Kara replies, wincing at her insensitive words.

Lena scoffs. “I just buried my best friend. How do you think I’m doing?” Lena walks back to her kitchen counter and pours herself another drink. Kara’s at a loss of what to do. She wants to tell Lena, wants to tell her that she’s still there, but she knows she can’t. J’onn and Alex specifically said that everyone, even Lena, has to think that Kara is dead.

“I loved her.”

“What?”

“Kara, I loved her. You know that song, “You Don’t Know What You Got (Till It’s Gone)? It’s true.” Lena takes another sip of her drink and doesn’t lift her head to look at Kara. “I don’t know why I’m telling you this. I should throw you out. You did this. She’s gone because of _you_.” Her voice cracks and she tries hard not to let the sob that’s stuck in her chest make itself known.

A flash of hurt appears across Kara’s face. Lena blames her. Lena has no idea that she had to kill Linda in order to save her, in order to save the city.

“We were supposed to have burgers together,” Lena remembers. Kara doesn’t remember that conversation, though. It dawns on her that Linda must have talked to Lena and then the feeling of dread comes. Linda managed to insert herself into Lena’s life while Kara was away. She’d gotten Lena to fall in love with her.

Lena was in love with Linda, not Kara.

“I-I should go,” Kara says quietly.

“It’s probably best if you do,” Lena replies, still not looking Kara in the eye.

Kara makes her way back to the balcony and stops just before exiting.

“She loved you, too, you know.” She flies off and forces herself not to look back at Lena’s apartment, but she can’t help but listen to the sobs that come from there. Kara doesn’t know how to do this. She’s used to separating her different identities, but this is the only time where she wished she didn’t have to. Lena blamed her for killing her best friend and there was nothing she could do. Lena lost her best friend and Kara lost hers.


End file.
